Warm Me Up
by lechymonk
Summary: A blizzard, two men and one woman. A little crack fic for these long winter nights! HakkaiYaoneGojyo Not Yaoi Yaone is with both men, so if you're alright with that, enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura

It had been threatening to snow since the Sanzo party woke up that morning. By noon, the snow was thick and heavy. The wind was picking up and an hour or so later, it was almost a blizzard. Kougaiji and his group chose that time to attack. They had left Lirin back at Hotou Castle, Kougaiji telling her that she would just get lost in the bad weather.

Hakkai was battling Yaone, like usual. Dokugakuji left his battle with Gojyo to help out Kougaiji, who was fighting both Sanzo and Goku. Gojyo stood stunned for a few seconds as he watched his half brother run away and decided to find Hakkai and Yaone. Hakkai had maneuvered Yaone so that the both of them were a few hundred yards out of town, into a dense forest. By the time Gojyo found them, the snow was so thick and the wind so icy that the both of them had stopped fighting.

"Oi! Hakkai, are you alright?" Gojyo slid to a stop next to his best friend. Hakkai nodded while he tried to catch his breath. He was pointing at Yaone. The female youkai was shivering in her light cloak and she looked in danger of passing out.

"We've got to get out of this weather, Gojyo. I'm all turned around and I don't think I can find my way back to town. But, it's Yaone I'm worried about."

Walking over to Yaone, Gojyo took a good look at her. Her lips were turning blue and she was shivering so hard, she was having a hard time standing up. Hakkai was right, she wouldn't last much longer in this weather. Pulling his heavy cloak tighter around him, Gojyo scooped Yaone up and went back to where Hakkai was standing.

"When we came through here last night, didn't Goku point out a little house or something like that? It can't be too far from where we are now. It looked empty and we can at least get out of this fucking blizzard until morning." Gojyo's teeth chattered while he spoke.

With Gojyo carrying Yaone and Hakkai leading the way, they walked through the trees until they came to a little clearing with a tiny cabin. Yaone had protested several times that she wasn't in such bad condition that she couldn't walk, but Gojyo just ignored her. Hakkai opened the unlocked door and the three of them entered the cabin.

It was tiny, just a cabin that someone might use while they were hunting. There was a wood stove and a fireplace in the single large room. A king size bed stood on the opposite wall from the door. One single chair was next to a tiny table and Gojyo set Yaone down there.

"Gojyo, if you will start a fire in the stove and the fireplace, I'll look for some blankets and sheets for the bed."

"I…I'm not s…staying here with y…you two." Teeth clattered together, making Yaone's jaw hurt.

Both men looked at Yaone. Gojyo raised his eyebrows and Hakkai smiled at her. She was huddled at the table, water dripping from her hair. Her hand shook with cold as she wiped the snow from her face. She looked miserable.

"I don't think you really have a choice, Yaone. Did you notice the blizzard outside? If you leave now, you'll die out there." Gojyo's voice dripped with sarcasm. He walked over to the wood box by the stove and opened it. Pulling out several chunks of wood for kindling, he opened the stove and stuffed them in. Using his lighter and thanking the gods that he was a smoker, he soon had a small fire going. After doing the same thing in the fireplace, he took off his soaking wet cloak, draping it over the table to dry.

Hakkai had found sheets and several blankets. He made the bed and walked over to Yaone, handing her a blanket.

"Yaone, you know you're safe with us. Even though Kougaiji considers us the enemy, you have to admit, most of our battles have been half-hearted, at best."

She thought this over. Hakkai was right. Whenever she and Hakkai battled, her heart wasn't really in it. After they had defended her honor at the restaurant where she first met them, she never really looked at them the same way again. Taking the blanket, she shrugged off her wet cloak.

"Gojyo and I promise not to look while you remove your wet clothes. Right, Gojyo?"

"Oh, all right." Gojyo sighed. "Not even a little peek?" The way he grinned at her did funny things to her insides. She couldn't deny that Gojyo was very good looking and that smile was full of sexual promise that must drive the ladies wild.

As she stripped off her freezing wet clothes, she could hear Hakkai and Gojyo, talking in hushed voices as they removed their clothes. Wondering what they could be talking about, she turned her head just enough to see them out of the corner of her eye. Their backs were towards her and her breath caught at the sight of their broad shoulders, the muscles rippling in the light coming from the fireplace. Gojyo really did have the longest legs, but Hakkai's bulged with sleek muscles. Thankfully, they both still had their boxers on and Yaone tried to swallow around a lump in her throat as she noticed Gojyo's were black silk, while Hakkai's were a deep forest green.

"Can we turn around now?"

"Yes, I'm covered."

"Damn." Gojyo drawled out the curse, making Yaone shiver, not with cold but another feeling entirely.

As Hakkai laid out their clothes over the table and the chair, Yaone and Gojyo made themselves comfortable on the plush rug in front of the blazing fireplace. They both stared into the fire. Hakkai finished his task and sat down on the other side of Yaone. Her heart raced as she realized that on one side of her was a gorgeous redhead, his hair brushed back from his face, the twin scars on his cheek visible to her. On her other side, a handsome brunette, monocle removed, with his hands outstretched to the fire, his long, graceful fingers flexing in the fire light.

"Your lips are still blue."

Yaone jumped at Gojyo's statement. She was staring into the fire, the dancing flames almost hypnotizing her. He had moved closer to her without her realizing it. One arm braced behind her back, his other was moving towards her lush lips. She could feel the heat from his body.

"If you don't warm them up soon, you could do permanent damage to those lovely lips." With his thumb, he brushed her lips, making her gasp in surprise.

"Would you like me to warm them up for you?" Firelight danced in his blood red eyes. Yaone couldn't tear her eyes away from his and she nodded. Oh god, his voice. It was low and seductive. How could any woman resist that voice?

Gojyo sealed his lips over hers, moving against her cold lips slowly. They began to tingle and Yaone couldn't decide if it was because the warmth was returning to her lips or if it was because of Gojyo's soft lips against hers. Sliding her tongue past his teeth, she decided she didn't really care about the reason why, she just didn't want the feeling to stop.

Circling Yaone's tongue with his, Gojyo deepened the kiss. Groaning, he sucked her tongue in his mouth, making her moan in response. He slanted his mouth over hers again and again. It was the most sensual kiss Yaone had ever had. Long, slow, deep and wet. It was the kind of kiss that seemed to go on forever and yet, at the same time, it was over too fast.

Hakkai moved slightly behind Yaone and tugged the blanket from her shoulders. He let his teeth graze her flawless skin and she shuddered as a shot of desire went straight to her core. She could feel wetness start to seep from her quickly heating body. Warm lips moved over the back of her neck, Hakkai's tongue darting out from time to time, as if he had to taste all of her. One of his hands moved over her knee, up her arm and lightly laid on her shoulder. His thumb made tiny circles in a very sensitive spot on Yaone's shoulder.

"Shall we move some place more comfortable?"

Hakkai's tongue traced the outside of her long youkai ears as he asked the question. His hand moved to cup her breast through the blanket and Yaone wiggled until the blanket slipped down, baring her breasts to the two men. Hakkai and Gojyo each cupped a breast, molding the soft flesh, teasing her nipples to stiff peaks. The different feel of each of their hands and the way they touched her was driving her wild.

Strong arms lay her back on the rug in front of the fire. Yaone closed her eyes because she just didn't have the energy to keep them open anymore. Their gentle, sensual assault was too much for her to take anymore. Hakkai's and Gojyo's touches were like a drug and her body was powerless against it. Large breasts spilled out of the blanket and she could hear murmuring from either Gojyo or Hakkai. A mouth closed over her turgid nipple and she let out a gasp. Hands molded and reshaped her breasts.

Gojyo's hands were calloused at the fingertips and that friction along her skin was beyond description. But, it was the way he used his mouth and tongue on her breast that caused her to rub her legs together, restlessly.

Hakkai's hands were sensual, feather light caresses that caused goosebumps to run along her forearms. One hand snaked down, drawing sensual pictures over her belly and lower, to her core. The palm of his hand pressed gently down at the junction of Yaone's legs, causing a shudder to move all over her body.

"The bed." Yaone moaned the words out. She had been sexually frustrated for so long and she couldn't wait anymore. Kougaiji was too concerned with freeing his mother to even notice what a beautiful woman she was and she considered Dokugakuji too much like a big brother to even look at him that way. But, these two men…they were a different story altogether.

Hakkai got up, held out his hands to Yaone to help her up. Gojyo was already at the bed, turning down the blankets. Yaone stood and ran her hands over Hakkai's chest, letting them drift over the scar on his stomach and going lower. With both hands, she rubbed Hakkai's bulging erection. Pressing his arousal into her hands, he responded with a searing kiss.

It was so different from Gojyo's. Surprisingly, Gojyo was a sensual, slow kisser, whereas Hakkai's kiss was all consuming. Tongues thrust against each other, lips bruising with the intensity of the kiss. It was as if Hakkai wanted to devour her, so that he would never forget her, making her a part of him forever. For Yaone, who was surrounded by people all of the time and yet felt so alone, it felt amazing to be wanted this way by these two men.

By unspoken agreement between the two men, Gojyo was lying on his back on the bed. Hakkai turned Yaone around and she crawled up on the huge bed. Gojyo had taken off his boxers and Yaone licked her lips as she took in the sight of his erection. She felt Hakkai climb on the bed behind her, his knees pushing her legs apart as he settled behind her. Those fingers, those impossibly long fingers, softly caressed her back, making her back arch, like a cat arches under a touch from it's master.

Grasping Gojyo's erection with one hand, she let the other drift over his sac, lightly touching the crisp hairs. Bracing himself on his elbows, Gojyo watched with blazing eyes as Yaone licked the top of his erection. She swirled her tongue around the head, licking up his juices as she went. Her hand slowly slid up and down his length and his head went back as she lightly ran her nails over the inside of his thighs. Rosy lips surrounding the head, Yaone sucked lightly. Gojyo's head came back up to watch. As she took him deeper in her mouth, Hakkai ran the head of his erection over her clit, making her moan. Hissing at the vibrations from Yaone's mouth surrounding his cock, Gojyo slid his hand in her hair.

Hakkai could feel Yaone's clit swell and more juices seeped from her core to wet his cock further. Her moans were music to his ears. Grasping himself, Hakkai lined himself and slowly entered her. He grit his teeth at the sensation of tightness and warmth and although he wanted to thrust all the way, he held back, letting the pleasure build. Halfway in, Hakkai stopped to let Yaone adjust to his thickness. He could feel her walls stretching to accommodate him.

"Don't stop." Yaone turned her head to look at Hakkai. "I want all of you." Pushing her hips back, Hakkai slipped further in. His fingers dug into her hips as he suddenly thrust all the way in. Yaone threw her head back. "Gods, yes! Fuck me, Hakkai!"

Hearing those words from Yaone's lips sent Hakkai into a frenzy. He pulled almost all the way out and rammed into Yaone again. She arched her back and let out a little scream. Hakkai was slamming his arousal in so deep into Yaone, he was sure he was touching her womb. Little breathless screams reached his ears, drowning out any other sounds in the room. Thrusting in and out, Hakkai kept up a steady pace, making Yaone forget about Gojyo for a few minutes. But, Gojyo didn't really mind. Just seeing the pleasure on Yaone's face, was enough to keep him hard and aching for her touch.

Finally remembering Gojyo, Yaone suddenly took all of Gojyo's length in her hot mouth. Gojyo's upper body came off the bed and he braced himself with his hands. Watching her head bob up and down his hardness, her lush lips wrapped around him, he willed himself not come right there and then. She was creating the most fantastic suction with her lips and tongue. Long nails lightly drifted over his legs and the soft pads of Yaone's fingertips moved over the top of Gojyo's feet. Hissing in pleasure, Gojyo's stomach clenched tightly in pleasure and he began to pant.

Skin slapping against skin, names coming in gasps and pants, the three of them were lost in a haze of pleasure. Gojyo could feel his balls tightening up and he was chanting Yaone's name. She cupped his sac and squeezed lightly and Gojyo came, his seed hitting the back of Yaone's throat. Spent, he dropped back down to the bed, his heart racing as Yaone took one last lick of the head of his cock, lapping up every drop.

Yaone's hot, wet walls were fluttering around Hakkai. She was getting close and Hakkai wanted to make her come before he did. Bracing herself on her hands, Yaone began thrusting back into Hakkai. Moving his hand to Yaone's clit, Hakkai gathered a bit of chi at the tip of his middle finger. Rubbing her clit in little circles, Hakkai released a bit of chi. Yaone arched her back again, the feeling of Hakkai's chi sending her over edge, making her scream Hakkai's name. She came harder than she ever had before, her walls gripping Hakkai's erection and juices flowed down her and Hakkai's legs.

Hakkai followed her scant seconds later, bending over Yaone, sucking and biting her neck hard enough that she would carry his mark for several days. His warm seed filled her and she could feel him pulse inside her. Finally catching his breath, Hakkai pulled out. Yaone collapsed on the bed next to Gojyo and Hakkai gently cleaned her up with a towel that he had found earlier.

Gojyo and Hakkai refilled the stove and the fireplace with wood to keep the little cabin warm in the bitterly cold night. With Yaone in the middle, facing Hakkai, the two men kissed and caressed the beautiful youkai until she fell asleep. The two men looked at each other over the head of the sleeping youkai.

"Ya know, when you first brought up this idea, I thought you were fucking nuts. But, now…" Gojyo trailed off as his head hit the pillow, sleep coming on fast.

Hakkai smiled in the dimly lit room. "I told you it would work."


End file.
